(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside-insulated electronic element of a cubic chip type, and more particularly to an outside-insulated electronic element which can be stably stored in a disk form package having a spiral groove.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional cubical electronic element 1 of a chip type is shown in FIG. 1, in which a plate type electrode terminal 2 extending from a body 3 of the electronic element is bent along a side surface and a bottom surface of the body 3 of the electronic element, and in which the body 3 of the electronic element including the plate type electrode terminal 2 is a parallelpiped solid (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokoku Publication No. Hei 1-32737).
Electronic elements of a chip type are placed in a groove spirally formed as shown in FIG. 3 in a disk package 7. When conventional cubical electronic elements 1 of chip types are placed continuously in the spiral groove 5 in the disk package, since each of such elements is shaped as a parallelpiped solid, there remains a large gap 6 as shown in FIG. 2 between one element and an adjacent element. This gap 6 is undesirable as the elements are allowed to move or vibrate due to this gap, thereby leading to the lowering of element reliability and the occurrence of static electricity. Also, during the course of continuous insertion of the parallelpiped solid elements 1 into the disk package, the flow of the elements tends to be hindered and the elements being inserted become stuck in the spiral groove of the disk package, thereby affecting the storing efficiency of the disk packages. A further problem is that, where the shape of the element is a cubic solid with its right and left sides being symmetrical, there is a possibility for the element to be inserted back-to-front, which is a problem in the case of an element having polarity.